P3X-MK4
by RandomStoriesByAmber
Summary: It is Sam's first mission back after her run in with the super soldier in Death Knell (7;14). What starts of as a routine mission soon takes a bad turn for the Major and the rest of SG-1. No spoilers. Mainly Sam centric, with hints of Jack/Sam. Will contain Sam Carter Whump. Rewrite of my previous story, so much better. Reviews will be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

New mission

May 26th, it was 0900 hours at the SGC and the whole of SG-1 were waiting in the gate room ready for their newest mission off world. The Archaeologist, Dr Daniel Jackson was adjusting his backpack, due to the weight of all the books he managed to pack into his bag. Standing to Dr Jackson's left was Major Samantha Carter, Astrophysicist and Major of the US Airforce. She was currently trying to hide her excitement as it was her first mission back. After the incident with the super soldier at the Alpha Site she was put on mandatory leave for 4 weeks for her to heal both mentally and physically after the ordeal. This was a good time for her to recuperate and get back to her full strength, but anyone who knows the Major knows the she does not do down time well. As it is after the first two weeks she began to feel as though she was going stir crazy and she was raring to go. On the opposite side of Dr Jackson was Teal'c, a Jaffa and the former first prime for the false god Apophis. Teal'c as made a member of SG-1 after Colonel Jack O'Neill the leader of the flagship team was captured, and they worked together to free prisoners. Colonel O'Neill was standing in front of the team looking up into the observation room, looking at the General for instruction and letting the techs know they were ready for them to dial up the gate.

Their destination was P3X-MK4, it was a planet that resembles something of a tropical forest. When they had their first look through the gate using the M.A.L.P there were no visible life signs around the vicinity of the gate. Although when a U.A.V was sent through the gate is was discovered that there was a huge tree standing taller than all the others surrounding it, and after sending the U.A.V further they discovered a statue with ruins on all sides. Currently General Hammond had SG teams on the hunt for a weapon that was powerful enough to fight against Anubis and his army of Kull (super soldiers). The purpose of this mission was to do just that, hopefully finding a weapon powerful enough to end this war.

"Jack, due to the fact there are no signs of life near or around the gate, the mission is a go. You know the drill check in if you find anything interesting or if there are any issues with the mission. I would also like for you to check in every 48hours. At this moment in time I have 7 Teams currently off world looking for a weapon. So, I don't want the gate to be used for anything unimportant, as it is needed in case of emergency due to the presence of super soldiers on almost every mission. There is no timeline on this mission, so you can have as long as you need to determine if there is anything of use on this planet. Understood?" General Hammond said speaking through the intercom in the observation room.

The General has been having a hard time since the discovery of the Super soldiers since they are turing up at places where members of the SGC have been deployed, no matter how clandestine the mission it. This was becoming an issue as the SGC had no clues as to how Anubis knew where to send his soldiers. As a result, many teams where coming back with injured members. Meaning that the gate needed to be free as much as possible, ready to receive injured men and women who have come into contact with the Kull.

"Yes Sir" Jack said turing to face the rest of SG-1.

"So, Major. Ready for this?" Jack said with a smirk knowing full well that the Major has been dying to go off world since she got out of the infirmary two weeks ago.

"Always ready Sir" Sam replied with a smile of her own.

With that said the entire team of SG-1 walked up the metal ramp towards the gate, and the last thing they heard before they stepped through onto another planet was General Hammond saying,

"Gods Speed" wishing them luck on their mission.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

"Okay. Teal'c, Carter perimeter check" Jack instructed once they arrived at P3X-MK4.

"Yes Sir… Indeed" was their replies as they split off to check their surroundings for any immediate threats even though the M.A.L.P showed nothing. Within 5 minutes the two were walking back to the gate to meet the Colonel and Daniel standing at the DHD. Jack was running his fingers through his hair to readjust his cap was Daniel was wiping his glasses with a bandana.

"Right Campers where to?"

"Well Jack the ruins are that way I think" Daniel replied with a small wave of his hand in the general direction of his right side.

"Okay. That would be East Danny Boy, Carter?" the Colonel sent a questioning look to his second in command, as she was walking towards him and Daniel, with Teal'c not far behind her.

"Well Colonel, the ruins are approximately 60 klicks East of our current position" Sam said after a quick look at the device in her hand. It is used as a compass and a life signs detector. The life signs detector uses heat signatures to determine if there are any living creatures within a 5mile radius. After an incident on a previous mission the detector looks for life signs the size of a large dog and up as, on one of the first missions off world the device would pick up even small life signatures and this caused a lot of trouble when you were surrounded my creatures the size of a mouse. It caused a lot of confusion hence why there is a range of the size it picks up. When she was sure that there were no life signs near them she placed the device back into the pocket on her vest.

"Right! To OZ" Jack stated with a dramatic point in the direction Sam just said.

"We are currently on P3X-MK4, O'neill" Teal'c stated with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Well T... it is part of a film… I will explain later, now let's hop to it" Jack said with a role of his eyes and a smile. He did not miss the smile that his second tried to hide by dipping her head. - It was his goal after all to make his Major… erm the Major smile at least once a day.


	2. Chapter 2

New mission – 2

The journey

It had been approximately 3hours since the team had arrived on the planet, and they were just over half way to the ruins. The planet closely resembled a tropical rainforest, as it consisted many layers of different plantation. The ground level of the planet was very uneven, and it was quite shaded due to the vast number of trees blocking the light from both of the sun's. The journey was quite easy going as it may be uneven but due to the lack of light the vegetation in very scarce. The next layer of plants consisted of average sized trees with vines hanging down to the floor, and on top of all this there were a variety of large trees that resemble trees on earth such as strangler fig trees, and kapok trees. Altogether is was a very beautiful planet and even though it was quite humid and hot, the team wear enjoying their hike to the ruins.

Jack had taken point with Daniel and Sam walking together and Teal'c was following up behind. As time went on the team started to slow down a little due to the heat and humidity of the new planet. It was especially hard due to the fact that they all had full gear on.

"Right, let's take 5" Jack said as he slowed to a stop near a fallen log letting the rest of SG-1 catch up to him. It was shaded and the perfect spot for a short break from the heat. Jack and Teal'c did a quick scout of the area to make sure there were no hidden surprises, while Sam stayed with Jackson by the tree.

"I'm glad Jack called for a break, any longer I would have collapsed" Daniel said while placing his bag on the floor and taking a seat on the log to get a drink of his water.

Sam shot Daniel one of her biggest smiles at that comment. Keeping her P90 in her hand just in case, she put her back onto the floor and stayed standing until the Colonel and the Jaffa came back from checking the surrounding area. About 2 minutes later the two returned, allowing Sam to pull out her own bottle of water and take a seat next to Daniel.

"Finally, a nice relaxing planet with no bad guys and whole lotta chill time" Jack said while putting on his sunglasses again after taking them off to check the area and taking his cap off and running his hand through his hair.

Sam tried to hide her smile as she thought 'I love it when he does that, I just wish it was my hand running through his hair'. It just so happened that Jack was looking at her at the exact moment she did smile.

"something funny Carter?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Erm… no sir I just…" Sam struggled to form a reason why she was smiling.

"Come on Major spit it out" Jack said with a smirk of his own, loving that he can cause that kind of reaction from his super intelligent second.

"Well Sir, I was just thinking that I find this quite relaxing too" Sam said trying to hide the blush that had crept up on her after being caught.

"As do I Major Carter" Teal'c said causing Sam to look up to him as he was still standing.

"Yeah but nothing beats a beach, nice cool sea and bathing suits. Am I right Major?" Jack returned with a quirk of his eyebrow and smirk at Sam. Just before Sam got the chance to reply Daniel stood up from his spot on the log and started putting his backpack on.

"Why the rush space monkey?" Jack said tightening his grip on his gun and looking around after getting a shock from the Doctor.

"Well I just think we should start moving again if we want to get to the ruins before dark" Daniel said as if It was obvious what he was saying.

"Okay Danny boy, we have walked about 30klicks in the heat, so I think we will walk another 20 and set up camp for the night" Jack said looking at the sky, between the trees then back to the archaeologist.

"but Jac…" Daniel started with a slight whine in his voice.

"No buts Jackson, we have been walking for over 3hours we will walk for another 2 then set up camp. The ruins will still be here tomorrow" During this conversation Sam had stood up and Teal'c had moved closer to the group and where ready and awaiting orders from their leader.

"Okay. Teal'c take point, Major watch our six and I will walk with Danny boy here"

"Yes Sir" Sam answered. 'I don't have a problem watching yours Jack! I really need to stop going there he is my commanding officer' Sam scolded herself after having these thoughts about her CO although it wasn't the first time she had these thoughts though, and it was really becoming a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

New mission – 3

 **I would just like to state that when I ask people to review my** **chapters, I mean for you to use constructive criticism .Not to just for your to tell me how much you dislike my story and pick it to pieces. Thank you to everyone who is helping me improve my story, by giving me different pointers on where to make changes.**

Camp

After walking for around an hour and a half it was starting to get darker and they will be setting up camp soon. Teal'c was still taking point with Jack and Daniel in the middle and Sam following up behind. As they were walking along Sam stopped to look at a tree that caught her eye and this caused her to fall behind a little. Jack noticed this, so he called for the group to stop for a minute and walked over to her.

"Carter?" Jack called from about two feet away from her where she was standing.

"Sorry Sir… Have you seen this tree?" Sam said distractedly while still looking at the tree.

"Well you can't really miss it Carter, its big enough" Jack jokingly replied with a smile "why the hold up?"

"Well Sir, all of the trees are large but this one really stands out. Look at the colouring in between the bark" Sam said walking over to touch it, but before she could make contact with the tree Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her back and away from the tree.

"what do I say about touching Major?"

"erm sorry Sir" Sam replied ducking her head a little in shame.

"well, I can see that there is a blueish tint between the bark, but we are on a different planet, so it might just be normal Carter" Jack said trying to understand what her fascination was.

"Yes, sir but look none of the other trees have bark like this one. I believe that there could be some kind of mineral in the soil near this tree that is making it different from the rest. I just need to take a few samples, so that I can…" as Sam was saying this she started to set her bag down on the ground, but before she would finish what she was saying Jack cut her off.

"Carter, we can do this tomorrow. It is getting dark and we still need to set up camp for tonight, come on the tree will still be there tomorrow" Jack said smiling as he said pretty much the same thing to Daniel less than 2hours before. With that said he began walking towards the other members of his team knowing that his second would follow him without him having to say anything else on the matter. He was right of course as she closed her pack and joined the rest of SG-1 and they started on their journey to find a suitable area to set up camp for the night.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

It took another 30 minutes for the team to find suitable spot to set up camp which was perfect because it was the exact time that Jack said it would take. When they got to the camp site, Sam and Daniel got busy with building the tents (Sam doing most of the work as Daniel was not the best at setting up the tents, because Jack or Teal'c would usually help with setting them up) for the team. While they were doing this Jack and Teal'c took a walk around the perimeter of the site and picked up fire wood along the way. When the Colonel and the Jaffa returned there was two tents set up, one for Sam and Jack and the other for Teal'c and Daniel. In the middle of their little camp site there was a space set up ready for the fire to be built. 20 minutes later they were all sat around the camp fire finishing off their MRE.

"Right its 2200 hours, so Sam you take the first watch then wake me up at 0100. I will then take watch till 0600 and then T you will take over. We will have breakfast at 9 sharp then leave at 10 for the ruins" Jack said standing up. He always gives Sam first watch so that she gets the most uninterrupted sleep (other than Daniel of course, but he is a civilian, so can't take watch).

After a 'Yes Sir' an 'Indeed' and an 'okay Jack' all the males in the team moved into their tents to get some sleep while Sam made herself some coffee to make sure she stayed awake during her watch.

Around 2 hours into her watch Sam stood up and began scanning the bushes and trees around the camp pointing her P90 in the general direction she was looking. The Major was having that uncomfortable feeling when you can sense that someone is close or watching you. Sam looked back towards where the two tents were to see if any on SG1 had come out to use the facilities, that consisted of a tree a few yards from the camp but seeing as her team mates were still asleep she decided to get up and take a walk around the camp. After her second loop around the camp site, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and aimed her gun in that direction. She kept listening in the dark until she saw movement from her left. So again, she moved her gun to the area to see if she could make anything out in the shadows. As it had been around 30 minutes since she started looking for intruders and there was no other movement, she decided that she was probably just tired and that it was just a bird or some other wild animal that you would find in an area with a load of trees.

Sam sat back down and was preparing to make herself some coffee until she checked the time and realised she needed to wake the Colonel up in 30 minutes for his watch. Instead she began to make some coffee that she could put into one of the cups, for her to take to Jack when she wakes him up. Little did she know as she was going about this take she was indeed being watched by a mysterious creature that was lurking in the shadows around their make shift camp.

At 24:59, Sam stood up and grabbed the beverage from near the fire and started to walk to the tent. As she was walking she got a weird feeling again, so she was back to being on high alert. She just couldn't understand why she was feeling so uneasy. The Major did not go into the tent to get the Colonel instead she tried to get his attention from the outside. While still holding Jacks coffee she raised her P90 back towards the trees where she last heard the noise earlier on in the night.

"Sir…Colonel… Sir" Sam repeated in a hushed voice, so as not to wake up Daniel or to disturb Teal'c, all the while her eyes scanning her surroundings. Sam was concentrating so much on here surroundings that she didn't even notice when Jack had gotten out of the tent behind her.

"Carter?" Jack said quietly coming up to stand at full height behind her. As she did not know he had woken up hearing him reply to her and having him stand so close it caused to jump and spill the coffee all over her left hand.

"Ouch..." Sam breathed out dropping the cup at her feet, finally concentrating on something other than the shadows around the camp.

"Shit Carter, are you okay? Come on you need to get some cold water on that hand of yours" Jack said getting hold of Sam by the arm as he tried moving her to sit at the fire, so he could retrieve some water.

"I'm fine Sir... it wasn't even that hot" Sam gave her usual reply trying to down play how much it hurt her. Even though she said this Jack continued to move her towards the camp fire, once they got there Jack sat down waiting for his second to do the same, but instead she stayed standing and looked back towards the treeline.

"Major, what's the problem?"

"I'm sure it's nothing Sir, I'm just a little tired. I'm going to try and get some sleep, goodnight Colonel" Sam said this and went to move into the tent, but still listening to the noises in the dark.

"Night Major" Jack said looking at her retreating back and watching as Sam got into the tent.

Once she was out of site Jack stood looking at the tent confused by the way his second in command was acting. After standing looking at the tent for a few minutes he moved after feeling like a creeper looking through a window, even though he couldn't see inside. He moved to sit down by the fire and drink what was left of the coffee that Sam made, with his P90 by his side.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-

After Jack had finished his watch, he went to retrieve Teal'c for his.

"Right T, I'm off to get some shut eye. Nothing interesting has happened all night but still keep watch just in case"

"Indeed" Teal'c replied with a bow of his head then moved to sit leaving Jack standing in the middle of the small camp site.

After having this convocation with the Jaffa, O'Neill moved in to his and Sam's tent quietly as he could. Once he was in he looked at the site before him. Sam was laying in her sleeping bag with the cover folded down to her hips, showing off the top half of her body. It was quite a hot night so when Jack seen that she was wearing just her sports bra and some cargo pants, he just figured that she was too warm. But that does not stop his mind wondering to inappropriate scenarios involving him, his Cabin and one very special Major in the US air force. Shaking these thoughts out of his head Jack moved into his sleeping bag next to the sleeping blonde.

Before he surrenders to sleep, he remembered the incident earlier and quickly checked on Sam's hand that was resting on top of her sleeping bag. After seeing that is was red and looked sore, he moved around in the small tent and retrieved one of his clean tops and put some cold clean water on it. After he had completed this small task, he placed the damp item on to his Seconds hand trying not to wake her up; it didn't work.

"W…what y' doin' Sir?" Sam asked evidence of her slumber laced her voice.

"Erm… sorry Carter your hand is still a little red, so I'm just trying to cool it down so that it doesn't hurt tomorrow" He replied with a smile not looking up for her hand the whole time. When he was sure that she would not take it off, he turned around and got some sleep himself.


End file.
